Kegalauan Sang Cassanova
by Kurooba
Summary: Maehara galau dan Isogai tidak ingin membantu/"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Yuuma-chan"/"Kau merayu setiap perempuan yang aku lihat dan berkencan dengan berbeda perempuan tiap minggunya, lalu sekarang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanmu ke perempuan yang kau suka?/"KAU LIHAT ITU TADI,KAN! MAKANYA AKU MINTA BANTUANMU!"/for Dinny Cahyantika's birthday *telat*


'PLAK'

"Dasar _playboy_!" maki perempuan itu sambil berjalan menjauhi pemuda berambut coklat muda yang masih bergeming. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pelan bekas tamparan perempuan tadi. Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Rasa sakit dari tamparan itu bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terkesan miris menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dirinya memang pantas menerima ini.

"Ara… lagi-lagi kau mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari seorang perempuan." sahut seseorang dari belakangnya. Tanpa harus menoleh, pemuda itu sudah mengenal suara itu. Teman semasa kecilnya, Okano Hinata.

Sebuah senyuman palsu ia buat sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan temannya itu. "Hei, hei… itu sudah biasa. Lagipula aku masih memiliki mainan baru," ucapnya sambil mendekati perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Dan kau, tidakkah kau terpesona denganku juga?"

"Dalam mimpimu, _bastard guy._ "

Mendengar itu, pemuda itu tertawa. Ia sudah menduga jawaban itu. Perempuan dihadapannya inilah yang selalu membuatnya tertarik. Bukan karena sifat _playboy_ nya. Melainkan sesuatu hal yang lain.

"Ayo pulang. Cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk sekedar melihatmu ditampar." ujar Okano sambil berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Lagi, pemuda itu tertawa. Kali ini terdengar berbeda. Sedikit miris. Mata _orange_ kecoklatan itu menatap punggung teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Hei, apakah dimatamu itu aku hanyalah seorang _playboy_?"

.

Kegalauan Sang _Cassanova_

Karakter :

Maehara Hiroto, Okano Hinata, Isogai Yuuma

.

Genre :

Romance, Friendship

.

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, gaje dll

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

.

Summary :

Maehara galau dan Isogai tidak ingin membantu./"Kutolak,"/"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Yuuma- _chan_ …"/"Kau merayu setiap perempuan yang kau lihat dan berkencan dengan berbeda perempuan tiap minggunya. Lalu sekarang kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanmu ke perempuan yang kau suka?!"/"KAU LIHAT ITU TADI, KAN?! MAKANYA ITU AKU MINTA BANTUANMU! SUMPAH KAPAN PEKANYA SIH DIA!"/"Berarti ini karma untukmu. Selamat menikmatinya."/for Dinny Cahyantika's birthday

.

.

"Isogai," panggil pemuda berambut coklat muda itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua tangannya. Temannya yang tengah membawa beberapa piring kotor itu memandangnya bingung. Tumben-tumbennya pemuda itu datang ke _café_ tempatnya bekerja sendirian. Biasanya, pemuda itu pasti membawa seorang perempuan ataupun bersama beberapa teman laki-laki di kelasnya.

"Lagi kesambet apa?" tanya sang _ikemen_ sambil menaruh piring kotor itu di atas meja. Iris emas pucat pemuda itu terus memandangi temannya yang tengah dikelilingi aura suram.

"Isogai," panggil pemuda berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu untuk kedua kalinya sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengeluarkannya dengan berlahan.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan dua antenna di atas itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya dan malah temannya itu tampaknya mengulur waktu. "Cepat katakan atau aku akan beke–"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Hah?" Kedua mata Isogai terbelalak sehingga mungkin saja bola mata di dalamnya dapat keluar dengan mudahnya. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Seorang _playboy_ mengatakan hal yang cukup mengganjal di telinganya. Seingat pemuda _ikemen_ itu, dia sudah membersihkan telinganya kemarin. Ah, mungkin saja telinganya kembali kotor atau kemarin dia kurang bersih membersihkannya atau dirinya yang salah dengar.

Dan Isogai memilih pilihan terakhir.

"Hei, Maehara… ulangi perkataanmu, kurasa aku salah dengar."

Pemuda bernama Maehara itu menegapkan punggungnya, menatap iris emas pucat milik Isogai dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau tidak salah dengar. Cepat saja jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Isogai menelan air liurnya. Matanya menatap horor pemuda _cassanova_ itu. Temannya ini sedang terkena kutukan dukun kelasnya, kah? Haruskah dia berlutut di hadapan Hazama Kirara hingga dia mau memberikan penangkalnya? Oh, harga dirinya, ia harap itu akan bertahan hingga temannya ini kembali normal.

"Lagi _nggak_ kena kutukan Hazama, kan?"

"Hah?" Maehara cengo. Otakknya merespon lambat pertanyaan Isogai. Apa hubungannya pertanyaan tadi dengan perempuan beraura mistis di kelasnya itu? Sampai ada kutukannya lagi. Tunggu, kutukan. "ANJAY! KAU MENGIRA AKU TERKENA SANTET DARI DIA GITU?! APA SALA–?"

Pemuda _ikemen_ itu langsung memukul kepala Maehara sehingga pemuda itu meringis pelan. "Kalau kesalahan sih, banyak. Pakai banget. Saking banyaknya sampai _nggak_ bisa dijabarkan melalui kata-kata."

Pemuda berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu memasang tampang tersakiti. Sebanyak itu kah kesalahannya? Haruskah dirinya tobat? Mungkin saja dia akan menangisi itu jika saja dirinya tidak lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Isogai…" panggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya yang langsung di respon dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari pemilik nama. "Pertanyaan yang tadi belum dijawab loh…."

Isogai yang mendengar itu menghela napasnya pelan. Bola matanya bergerak ke atas, berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan aneh temannya itu. "Jatuh cinta, ya? Entahlah…" ucap pemuda _ikemen_ itu kemudian. Nihil. Dirinya tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun tentang itu– bahkan merasakannya saja belum. Iris emas pucatnya dapat menangkap hal lain dari tatapan sahabatnya itu. Ah, sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu beraura suram sekarang. "Jadi itu masalahmu? Siapa perempuan yang tengah sial itu?"

"Kamu,"

Untuk kedua kalinya, kepala _orange_ kecoklatan itu dihiasi oleh benjolan. "Serius atau kutinggal kerja, nih. Dan lagi, aku laki-laki. Bukan perempuan yang tengah sial." ujar Isogai sambil menatap malas temannya itu. Jangankan menjadi perempuan, dia saja yang laki-laki sudah sial menjadi temannya.

Mendengar itu, Maehara kembali membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke atas meja _café_ itu. Aura suram itu mulai keluar, "Gini, loh… aku mau minta bant–"

"Kutolak," potong Isogai dengan senyuman ala _ikemen_ nya. Manis sih, tapi sangat menakutkan di mata Maehara. Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu menelan air liurnya. Ia sudah tahu Isogai akan menolaknya. Pemuda itu sudah angkat tangan dengan sifat _playboy_ nya itu.

"Sekali ini saja…"

"Tidak."

"Aku serius."

Isogai memandangnya datar, "Serius bagimu, berarti justru kebalikkannya, bukan?"

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Yuuma- _chan_ …"

Pemuda _ikemen_ itu bergidik geli mendengar panggilan itu. "Aku sudah mendengar itu ketika kau meminta bantuanku terakhir kalinya." Isogai menekan kata 'terakhir' lalu mengambil piring kotor itu, berniat meninggalkan Maehara. Ingatannya terulang ketika pemuda itu meminta bantuannya. Entah dirinya yang terlalu lembek atau baik sehingga dia mau membantu pemuda beriris _orange_ kecoklatan di saat itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Maehara–mengingat pemuda itu terlihat sangat butuh bantuan–tapi, dirinya tidak ingin terkena imbasnya seperti permintaan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Entah dirinya yang kurang beruntung atau memang apes untuk membantu Maehara saat itu.

Tapi itu hanya berlaku pada Maehara. Buktinya, ketika dirinya membantu Nagisa ataupun anak kelas lainnya, dia tidak pernah kena imbasnya. Lancar, kok. Malah dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan sehat walafiat–berbanding jauh ketika dirinya menapaki kaki di rumahnya setelah membantu pemuda _playboy_ itu.

"Yuu.." panggil Maehara lirih dengan penuh harapan. Isogai mengabaikannya. Apapun permintaannya, dia tidak akan membantunya.

Dengan langkah tenang, Isogai berjalan menuju dapur. Menaruh piring-piring kotor itu di tempat cucian piring dan kembali keluar. Iris pucatnya memandangi seisi _café_. Tidak ada yang memesan pesanan atau beranjak dari tempat ini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah waktu luangnya. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu pun melirik tempat dimana Maehara duduk. Aura suram itu semakin kuat mengelilinginya.

Ah, sudahlah. Bukannya ia tadi sudah menolak membantu pemuda itu. Dirinya berharap Maehara akan meminta bantuan kepada orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan. Isogai merengangkan kedua tangannya lalu berniat duduk santai di dalam dapur. Maehara pasti tidak hanya bergantung padanya, bukan?

"ISOGAI YUUMA!" seru Maehara tiba-tiba. Isogai tersentak kaget disertai matanya yang langsung menatap ngeri pemuda tampan itu. Niat awalnya untuk sekedar duduk mengistirahatkan dirinya pun ia urungkan. Aura suram Maehara entah mengapa menghilang seketika.

Isogai mengernyitkan dahinya. Iris emas pucatnya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran. Apalagi yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?! Apakah dia sadar kalau saat ini dia berada di tengah _café_ tempat dirinya bekerja? Bagaimana jika manager _café_ datang dan langsung memecatnya?! Dasar pemuda itu. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Mae, kau kena–"

"AKU MENYUKAI OKANO HINATA DAN KAU HARUS MEMBANT–"

Isogai segera membekap mulut pemuda itu dan menyeretnya keluar. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu memberikan senyuman andalannya ke seluruh pengunjung dan koki di dalam _café_ –mengisyaratkan kalau ini baik-baik saja. "Maaf, sepertinya seorang pengunjung sedang kehabisan obat anti depresinya jadi, aku akan mengurusnya."

Pintu tertutup. Membuat keheningan sejenak dari dalam _café_ itu sebelum akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengabaikannya–meskipun beberapa perempuan di sana justru malah menggosipkan kejadian barusan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Bagaimana kalau managerku akan memecatku dengan alasan mengganggu ketenangan?!"

"Dia tidak akan memecatmu. Itu hanya keributan kecil, oke?"

"Keributan kecil, matamu?! Oh, ayolah setidaknya kau berpikir sebelum bertindak, hah? Mengapa aku bisa mempunyai teman sepertimu?"

Maehara mengabaikan omelan Isogai. Mereka kini berada di lorong kecil tepat di samping _café_. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menghela napasnya. "Lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang ka–"

"Lupakan?! Kau menga–"

"Isogai Yuuma! Haruskah aku berteriak kembali untuk mengatakan masalahku?!" seru Maehara dengan nada yang ia tinggikan sedikit. Isogai menelan air liurnya. Sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan.

Pemuda _ikemen_ itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam hingga oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya, "Oke, sekarang katakan. Aku akan mendengarkan, tapi tidak janji untuk membantumu."

"Setega itu, kah?"

"Aku masih sayang nyawa, Maehara Hiroto. Jangan seret aku lagi."

"Kita teman, bukan?"

"Ya, kita memang teman, tapi aku tidak memiliki keharusan untuk membantu setiap masalahmu."

"Yuu- _chan_ …"

Isogai memutar kedua bola matanya. Waktu kerjanya terpotong sia-sia dan mungkin managernya akan memotong gajinya kali ini. "Jika kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang juga, maka akan kutinggal kau seperti tadi."

Maehara menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Oke, Isogai sangat serius kali ini. "Hinata, kau tahu dia, kan?"

"Hm? Anak 3-C, teman semasa kecilmu itu,"

Maehara menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengatakannya."

"Kau seorang _playboy_ tapi tidak mengetahuinya?"

Maehara menganggukkan kepalanya bagaikan hiasan hewan di dalam mobil. Matanya berharap penuh pada satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki yang masih bertahan untuk berteman dengannya itu.

"Itu sangat mengherankan. Kau merayu setiap perempuan yang kau lihat dan berkencan dengan berbeda perempuan tiap minggunya. Lalu sekarang kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanmu ke perempuan yang kau suka?!"

"Salahkan perempuan-perempuan itu yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku sih, nerima aja."

Terlihat perempatan urat mulai terbentuk di pelipis ketua kelas itu. Jujur, ia merasa kesal sekarang. "Maehara," panggil Isogai dengan wajah yang mulai berubah. Tatapan datar itu lagi-lagi ia tunjukkan untuk pemuda berambut coklat muda itu.

"Berarti ini karma untukmu. Selamat menikmatinya."

Dan setelah itu Isogai benar-benar meninggalkan Maehara yang tengah meratapi nasib dan mulai menyatu dengan debu di lorong itu.

.

Maehara diam memandangi teman semasa kecilnya dari jendela ruang kelasnya. Perempuan bernama Okano Hinata itu tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan bersama anak kelasnya yang lain. Aura suram itu kembali mengelilingi sang _cassanova_. Isogai yang melihat itu pun berusaha mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan diri pada buku yang tengah ia baca diantara kebisingan kelas–saat ini guru yang mengajar tengah ijin sebentar.

Isogai sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang menyikutnya pelan. Kataoka Megu. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

Kataoka yang mendengar itu pun menunjuk Maehara yang dikelilingi aura suram, "Tuh anak lagi kesambet apa?"

"Kesambet cinta."

"Hah?"

"Galau maksudnya."

Atlit renang itu menautkan kedua alisnya kuat. Matanya memandang Isogai tak percaya. "Memangnya _playboy_ bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Bisalah, Maehara juga seorang manusia." sahut Okajima yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi. Pemuda itu menatap Maehara, "Siapa perempuan yang kurang beruntung itu?"

Isogai menaikkan kedua bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dirinya tidak mau membocorkan masalah temannya itu–tapi lain halnya lagi kalau Maehara sendiri yang mengatakan secara terang-terangan seperti kemarin. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Sekarang kerjakan tugas yang diberikan Koro- _sensei_."

Mendengar itu, kedua temannya pun diam, menuruti perkataan ketua kelas–meskipun akhirnya Okajima mencoret-coret bagian belakang bukunya karena bosan. Iris emas pucat Isogai diam-diam melirik punggung temannya itu. Ah, sedikit kasihan juga melihat pemuda berparas tampan yang terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih sayang nyawanya.

Maehara berdiri, membuat Isogai menaikkan sebelah alisnya–akhirnya pemuda itu memberikan sebuah gerakan setelah satu jam lamanya duduk diam dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu berbalik lalu berjalan menuju meja Isogai–yang dimana ada Kataoka dan Okajima berkumpul di sana.

Dengan sedikit keras, Maehara memukul meja Isogai sehingga membuat pemilik meja itu memundurkan badannya sedikit menjauhi meja. "Isogai Yuuma." ucapnya dengan suara berat. Isogai yang mendengar itu hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Kedua alisnya bertaut, heran dengan sikap temannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"KAU LIHAT HINATA DI LUAR, KAN? SUMPAH, MANIS BANGET! AKU NGGAK TAHU MAU NYATAINNYA BAG–"

Lagi, mulut Maehara dibekap oleh pemuda _ikemen_ dan dengan paksa menyeret sang _cassanova_ keluar kelas. Dengan senyuman andalannya, dia tunjukkan ke seisi kelas. "Salah satu engsel di otak Maehara sedang rusak–ah, mungkin juga bautnya mulai banyak yang kendur, jadi abaikan yang tadi, oke?"

BRAK

Pintu tertutup dengan kuat. Membuat seisi kelas cengo, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi, perempuan yang kurang beruntung itu Okano Hinata dari kelas 3-C?" gumam Okajima sambil memandang pintu dengan wajah cengo. Kataoka yang mendengar itu pun memasang ekspresi prihatin sebelum akhirnya bergumam,

" _Poor,_ Okano."

Sementara itu, Isogai menyeret sahabat _playboy_ nya itu ke lantai tiga–di lantai ini hanya berisikan beberapa labolatorium dan ruang musik, sehingga tempat ini sangat sepi. Maehara memukul pelan tangan Isogai yang membekap mulutnya–sekaligus hidungnya–agar pemuda itu melepaskan bekapannya dan bernapas normal.

Isogai melepas bekapannya dengan sedikit kasar, "APA KAU GILA?!"

Maehara menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengehembuskannya pelan, mencoba mengatur napasnya. Iris coklatnya menatap bingung ketua kelasnya itu, "Hah?"

"Oh, ayolah, Maehara Hiroto! Kau seharusnya sadar dengan sikapmu tadi!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu agar kau mau memban–"

"Aku bilang tidak."

" _Please…_ "

"Kenapa harus ke aku? Nagisa kan ada."

"Nagisa sedang membantu Sugino yang juga sedang kasmaran."

"Karma?"

"Cari mati namanya."

Seketika terbayang wajah iblis pemuda berambut merah itu di benak mereka berdua. Memang selalu tidak beres jika meminta bantuan dari pemuda itu. Isogai menghela napasnya. Temannya ini sangat membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Yang punya masalah dia kok jadi dirinya yang ribet? Iris emas pucatnya menatap Maehara yang sudah memasang _pupply eyes_ , berharap penuh kalau dirinya akan membantunya.

Pemuda _ikemen_ itu menghela napas pasrah, "Aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini."

"Beri aku beberapa saran, mungkin itu dapat membantuku."

Otak Isogai berputar. Memikirkan masalah yang bahkan belum ia rasakan. Ingatannya memutar berbagai film ataupun komik romantis yang sudah ia baca. "Ngasih kode-kode apa gitu ke perempuan itu?"

"Sudah. Tapi Hinata _nggak_ peka. Pakai kode keras malah."

Krik… jangkrik lewat…

"Ehem.. oke, ngasih bunga?"

"Langsung dibuang sama dianya."

Kuakkk… kali ini gagak…

"Bikin surat atau _modus_ _chatting_?"

"Dia akan langsung memanggilku _bastard guy_ dengan tatapannya yang menyakiti hatiku."

"Itu wajar."

Maehara langsung mingkem. Mendengar itu, aura suram kembali mengelilingi pemuda itu. Isogai yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa memandang datar temannya itu. Dia sudah kehabisan ide. Jelas, si Okano Hinata ini tidak memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada pemuda itu. Sepertinya ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan kasus _friendzone_ akut.

"Maehara," panggil Isogai yang membuat pemuda _cassanova_ itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Langsung nyatain aja, sih?"

"Aku akan melakukan itu dari kemarin jika saja itu semudah yang kau ucapkan."

Isogai menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lelah menanggapi ini semua. Tatapannya menatap datar Maehara yang membuat pemuda itu menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Kalau sudah seperti ini sih, pasti Isogai akan mengatakan,

"Ini karma untukmu. Dan nikmatilah."

Ucapan itu membuat hati Maehara tertusuk untuk ke sekian kalinya.

.

Iris emas pucat itu memandang datar Maehara. Bukan karena pemuda itu yang meminta mohon, melainkan sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ dengan aroma semerbak bunga tujuh rupa–yang berkemungkinan besar direndam dalam air bunga selama tujuh hari tujuh malam–yang kini berada di tangan pemuda _cassanova_ itu. Surat cinta. Lagi-lagi benda itu ada di loker milik pemuda itu. "Maehara…" panggilnya. Maehara tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan panggilan sahabat _ikemen_ nya itu lalu membuka suratnya.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Okano…"

Maehara bergumam tak jelas, senyuman ala _playboy_ nya mulai terbentuk, "Isogai, lihat! ' _Datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_.' Lagi-lagi pernyataan cinta! Memang pesonaku ini tiada tara, Isogai~"

Isogai memutar kedua bola matanya. Dirinya menyesal karena sudah sedikit prihatin dengan pemuda itu tadi. Terserah apa permintaan pemuda itu nantinya, dia tidak akan menerimanya lagi. "Mae…"

Maehara menatap Isogai dengan pandangan tak bersalah, "Apa?"

"Setelah ini urus masalahmu sendiri, oke?"

Dan setelahnya ekspresi wajah Maehara berubah, menjadi menggenaskan. Isogai mengangkat bahunya, pertanda dirinya tidak peduli lagi. Dia pun menutup lokernya sedikit keras dan berniat pulang. Tapi, sebuah suara membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Hei, _playboy_ kelas kakap. Dapat surat cinta lagi, eh?"

Isogai membalikkan badannya pelan. Okano Hinata berdiri di samping Maehara sambil membaca surat tadi. Iris emas pucat itu menatap Maehara yang kini menatap perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya. Isogai tertegun. Baru kali ini dia melihat sang _cassanova_ itu menatap seorang perempuan dengan tatapan selembut itu.

Ah, mungkin dia benar-benar serius kali ini. Ya… meskipun cara penyampaiannya yang salah. Isogai menghela napasnya. Mungkin kali ini dia akan membantu pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu! Dia menunggumu di taman bagian belakang sekolah sekarang! Cepat, nanti malah pergi, loh!" Perempuan berambut pendek itu mendorong pelan Maehara. Dengan sedikit paksaan, pemuda itu mengganti sepatunya dan berjalan cepat. "Aku akan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, seperti biasa." tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Maehara tertawa hambar. Iris coklatnya menatap Isogai yang berdiam diri. "Isogai, kau bisa ikut bersembunyi bersama Hinata." sarannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum–dan Isogai tahu itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu hanya menatapnya kasihan. Seseorang yang pemuda itu sukai malah mendukung sang pengirim surat. Pasti itu menyakitkan, bukan?

Isogai mengikuti langkah kedua makhluk itu. Setelah beberapa meter mendekati taman bagian belakang sekolah, Okano segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Maehara menghela napasnya dan melirik Isogai yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau cepatlah bersembunyi juga." ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang diikat _ponytail_.

Pemuda _ikemen_ itu memandang punggung Maehara. Jujur, saat ini dia tidaklah melihat Maehara seperti yang ia kenal. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan wajah _playboy_ yang sering ia lihat. Isogai menghela napasnya. Terserah apa yang akan diperbuat oleh pemuda itu kali ini. Mungkin untuk sekarang dia akan mengamati dan menunggu pemuda itu meminta bantuannya–dan setelah melihat ini, dia akan membantunya. Dengan segera, Isogai menyelinap, bersembunyi tepat di samping Okano yang tengah serius memandangi Maehara dan seorang perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang memiliki hobi yang sama denganku." bisik Okano dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Ini hobimu? Sejak kapan?" tanya Isogai tanpa menatap perempuan di sampingnya. Iris emas pucatnya menatap perempuan berambut coklat itu yang tengah menyatakan perasaanya. Wajahnya memerah, tersipu malu–berbanding balik dengan ekspresi Maehara yang sedikit datar. Isogai mengernyitkan dahinya. Seperti inikah ekspresi yang selalu pemuda itu tunjukkan? Dimana ekspresi _playboy_ yang sering dia tunjukkan?

"Sejak pertama Mae- _chan_ mendapat surat cinta." jawab Okano dengan entengnya. "Terkadang bonus tontonan ketika Mae- _chan_ ditampar."

Isogai semakin memandang kasihan sahabatnya itu. Ia berharap pemuda berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu tidak menjadi masokis di kemudian hari akibat cinta pertamanya–menurut Isogai–yang tragis.

Samar-samar dari balik dedaunan semak-semak, Isogai dapat melihat Maehara yang menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Pemuda _cassanova_ itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman _playboy_ atau paksaan yang sudah ia lihat, melainkan senyuman bersalah.

"Maaf, aku hargai perasaanmu, tapi, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin memiliki kekasih." tolak Maehara dengan sangat halus. Mata Isogai membulat, tak percaya mengapa pemuda itu menolak pernyataan cinta dari seorang perempuan yang baginya cukup manis itu. Bukannya _playboy_ seperti dirinya tidak akan menolak itu?

Seingat Isogai, pemuda itu selalu menerima setiap perempuan, kok. Cantik atau jeleknya. Kurus atau gemuknya dan lainnya. Lalu mengapa yang ini ditolak?

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menangis. Maehara yang melihat itu pun buru-buru menenangkannya. Telinga Isogai tidak lagi terfokus ke Maehara. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan saat ini. Maehara yang menolak sebuah pernyataan cinta itu cukup memenuhi pikirannya. Iris emas pucatnya melirik Okano yang menatap serius Maehara.

Isogai menghela napasnya. Maehara atau pun Okano, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti keduanya.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu pergi. Tangisannya sudah sedikit tenang–mungkin tadi Maehara berhasil menenangkannya dengan beberapa kalimat gombalnya. Isogai akan berdiri terlebih dahulu untuk mendekati Maehara jika saja perempuan di sampingnya tidak mendahuluinya.

"MAE- _CHAN_!" teriak Okano sambil menunjuk pemuda itu. Maehara berjengit kaget lalu menatap cengo perempuan berambut pendek itu. Isogai berdiri berlahan, ikutan menatap cengo Okano yang berada di sampingnya.

"KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS!" teriaknya lagi sambil berjalan mendekat. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tajam. Maehara menelan air liurnya. Apa salah dirinya? Dia hanya memberi jawaban sesuai dari hatinya, kok. Dan lagi dia menolaknya dengan kalimat yang sangat halus. _Nggak_ kasar kayak di sinetron-sinetron yang ia biasa tonton.

Jadi, dia _nggak_ salah, kan?

Seekor lalat nyaris masuk ke mulut Isogai jika dia tidak segera menutup mulutnya. Apa-apaan nih perempuan?! Diterima nanti pasti dia akan mengatakan ' _bastard guy_ ' ke Maehara. Ditolak malah dia yang marah-marah. Bagi Isogai, tindakan pemuda itu sudah benar. Bahkan terlintas sebuah kalimat muncul di otaknya ketika pemuda _cassanova_ itu menolak perempuan berambut coklat tadi,

' _Inikah awal insyafnya seorang playboy?'_

"Hei, Hinata… aku hanya sedang ingin serius untuk belajar saat ini, loh."

"Hah?! Kau juga bisa belajar, Mae?"

Maehara _sweatdrope._ "Ya bisalah, Hinata… Jadi selama ini kau kira aku hanya mainin perempuan, gitu?" ujarnya lirih.

Okano menganggukkan kepalanya polos, "Habisnya, setiap ada pernyataan kau kan selalu nerima. Tumben-tumbennya ini nolak."

Isogai bagaikan mendapat pencerahan. Dari balik punggung Okano, dia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat–menyetujui perkataan Okano–yang membuat Maehara semakin ingin meruntuki dirinya di pojokan. Nah, loh. Nih perempuan juga heran ternyata.

"Jadi kau ingin aku nerima dia tadi?"

" _Nggak_ juga sih, kasihan juga kalau nantinya malah nangis kaya tadi. Yada itu perempuan yang baik, asal kau tahu."

Maehara tertawa hambar. Dengan pelan, dia menurunkan tangan Okano hingga tidak lagi menunjuknya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ kecoklatan itu menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Isogai lagi-lagi tertegun menatap pemuda _cassanova_ yang kini menatap Okano dengan tatapan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau ada alasan lain aku menolak perempuan itu?"

"Hah? Tuh, kan benar! Kau itu tidak pernah belajar malah makai alasan belajar buat nolak!"

Maehara tidak merespon ucapan Hinata. Tatapannya belum berubah, "Saat ini ada seorang perempuan yang memenuhi hatiku, sih… itu alasan sebenarnya."

Okano melotot. Ekspresinya tampak seperti melihat hantu. Maehara yang melihat itu lagi-lagi tertawa hambar. Memangnya ini sehoror itu, kah? Jika dilihat-lihat itu sama seperti ekspresi Isogai saat dia bertanya tentang cinta.

"Siapa perempuan yang terkena kutukan darimu itu? Aku heran Kirara- _chan_ mau memberikan kutu–"

"Kau." jawabnya cepat. Sebuah sentuman tampan terbentuk, "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata- _chan_."

Okano terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Maehara. Isogai yang sedari tadi jadi saksi bisu mengacungkan jempolnya dan berharap-harap cemas respon perempuan berambut pendek itu. Jantung Maehara berdegub kencang bagaikan ada sebuah perayaan di dalam sana.

"Hah?" Kepala Okano sedikit ia miringkan, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Maehara. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa. "Sumpah, candaanmu _nggak_ lucu, deh, Mae- _chan_."

Krikk… kuakk… kuakkk… jangkrik kembali lewat bersamaan gagak di atasnya…

"Eh, t-tapi…"

Okano menendang tulang kering Maehara sedikit kuat sehingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Jangan harap aku akan terkena rayuanmu, _bastard guy_! Aku sudah kebal! Bahkan kutukan Kirara- _chan_ _nggak_ mempan padaku!" serunya sambil memasang wajah mengejek. "Candaanmu kali ini cukup lucu. Semoga kau memikirkan beberapa hal lain yang dapat membuatku tertawa."

Maehara kicep. _Nggak_ bisa ngomong apa-apa. Dia sudah tidak tahu mau merespon atau menyanggah perkataan Okano. Tiba-tiba otaknya konslet. Rasa sakit di tulang keringnya kini menghilang seketika, digantikan dengan rasa sakit pada bagian dadanya. Inikah yang dirasakan perempuan yang tadi ia tolak? Semenyakitkan ini, kah? Begitu sesak sehingga sang _cassanova_ itu merasa kalau oksigen disekelilingnya mulai terbatas.

Oh, inikah yang dinamakan rasa sakit menyukai seseorang namun dianggap tidak serius? Maehara sejenak menyesali mengapa dirinya seorang _playboy_ sehingga teman semasa kecilnya itu menganggapnya kalau ini salah satu trik untuk menaklukkannya.

Pemuda _ikemen_ yang melihat itu pun membalikkan jempolnya. Tidak lagi di atas, melainkan berpindah ke bawah. Ekspresinya berada diantara kasihan atau mengejek–ah, tidak… sekitar 77,5 persen wajahnya mengekspresikan betapa malangnya sang _cassanova_.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang. Nanti malah kemaleman lagi." ucap perempuan itu sambil berjalan dengan santainya. Maehara terdiam, mematung bagaikan tak memiliki nyawa. Rambut depan pemuda itu menutupi setengah wajahnya. Isogai yang melihat itu pun berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, pemuda _ikemen_ itu menyentuh pundak pemuda beriris coklat itu.

"Mae…" panggilnya sambil sedikit mengguncangkan bahu pemuda itu. Tidak ada respon. Isogai berharap cemas. "Jangan bilang setelah ini kamu mau bunuh diri?"

"…"

"Mae… Okano masih belum begitu mengerti, loh."

"…"

"Nyatain aja terus sampai dia anggap serius…"

"…"

"Dia tadi nyaris anggap itu serius, loh." Ini bohong. Jelas-jelas perempuan itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh tadi. Maehara menghela napasnya. Aura suram kini kembali mengelilinginya. Isogai semakin menatap prihatin temannya itu. Memang nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya kali ini–atau malah dewi Fortuna sengaja membelokkannya agar pemuda ini sadar dengan sifatnya.

"AAA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Isogai berjengit kaget sambil mundur satu langkah, memberi sedikit jarak pada pemuda di hadapannya. Apa?! Kali ini apa?! Temannya ingin bunuh diri, kah? Atau menjadi gila mendadak?

"KAU LIHAT ITU TADI, KAN?! MAKANYA ITU AKU MINTA BANTUANMU! SUMPAH KAPAN PEKANYA SIH DIA! ISOG–"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, pemuda _ikemen_ itu membekap mulut sang _cassanova_. Namun kali ini, Isogai tidak menyeret pemuda itu. Dirinya membiarkan Maehara terus mengoceh dalam bekapannya dengan suara yang sangat tidak jelas–setidaknya ini membuatnya Maehara lega. Pemuda berambut hitam berantena dua itu melepaskan bekapannya setelah temannya itu sudah sedikit tenang.

"Ya… jadi..?" respon Isogai meskipun dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang pemuda itu teriakkan dibalik bekapannya. Tapi dia tahu intinya. Ketidakpekaan Okano yang membuat Maehara tersiksa–dan juga menyiksa dirinya karena diteror pemuda itu terus-terusan.

"Aku _nggak_ akan nyerah…. Tapi ini menyakitkan, Yuu- _chan_ …"

"Ya… ya… ngerti, kok."

"Padahal kami berteman sebelum bisa berjalan loh… tapi mengapa Hinata begitu tidak pekaaa…."

"Ya… yaa… jelas tadi dia biasa aja…"

"Terus, ya, aku sudah ngasih kode keras. Entah dari kepedulianku dan lainnya. Tapi dia tetap anggap diriku seorang _bastard_ guy…"

Isogai tertawa sangat garing mendengarnya. Kalau ini sih, wajar banget. Tapi, setidaknya, Isogai juga ngerti kok, mengapa Okano tadi menganggap itu bercanda. _'Ini sih, dari awal salahmu, Mae._ ' batinnya berucap namun entah mengapa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk diucapkan di mulut.

Pukul enam sore dan langit sudah mulai bercampur dengan gelapnya malam. Sudah sangat sore. Okano mungkin sudah berada di rumahnya saat ini. "Mae, sudah sore loh." ucapnya sambil menatap langit. Maehara yang mendengar itu pun mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Isogai sambil mendorong temannya itu. Maehara yang masih galau pun menyeret kakinya. Matanya sedikit menerawang jalanan di hadapannya. Pemuda _ikemen_ yang masih merasakan aura tak enak di sekeliling pemuda itu pun menghela napasnya.

Semenyakitkan itu, ya? Dia sih, belum merasakan. Saat ini Isogai terfokus ke sekolah, pekerjaan sampingannya dan keluarganya sehingga dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan percintaan. Iris emas pucat pemuda itu menatap langit yang nyaris malam.

' _Apakah ketika dirinya tengah merasakan perasaan itu dirinya akan seperti temannya itu?_ '

Mungkin saja sih. Melihat temannya yang tengah galau itu membuat Isogai mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk dirinya di masa depan.

Tangan Isogai terangkat, memukul agak keras punggung Maehara. "Jangan menyerah, oke? Aku akan membantumu hingga Okano menyadari perasaanmu."

"Hanya sampai menyadari? _Nggak_ sampai diterima?"

"Kalau itu sih, aku ragu dia mau nerima atau _nggak_ …"

"Hei!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mau membantumu kali ini."

Maehara merengut. Wajah tampannya tertekuk hingga terbentuk ekspresi tidak mengenakkan. Isogai berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Isogai…"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya masih menatap jalanan, tidak berniat menatap temannya yang berada di sampingnya itu. Entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak.

"KAU MEMANG SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!" teriak Maehara tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Isogai. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu berusaha melepaskan rangkulan temannya itu. Bukannya melepas, rangkulan itu justru semakin mencekik lehernya.

"H-hei…"

"Memang tidak salah aku berteman denganmu~"

"O-ooiii…"

Isogai melirik cemas sekelilingnya. Dia berharap orang-orang disekitarnya tidak menganggap mereka adalah pasangan yang melenceng. Bagaimana dengan masa depannya nanti?! Dia masihlah normal, oke?

Maehara tidak memperdulikan rontaan pemuda _ikemen_ itu. Hari ini dia merasa sangat beryukur memiliki teman seperti pemuda itu. Kapan lagi ada pemuda yang dapat sabar menyikapi sifatnya? Isogai adalah sahabatnya. Satu-satunya pemuda yang dapat menangani sifatnya dan tidak pernah memanfaatkannya.

Pemuda _cassanova_ itu tertawa lepas seakan-akan rasa sesak yang sempat ia rasakan itu tidak ia rasakan sebelumnya. Isogai yang mendengar suara tawa itu pun ikut tertawa. Dirinya sudah tidak lagi meronta untuk dilepaskan. Yaa… mungkin untuk kali ini saja membiarkan temannya itu merangkulnya.

Besok-besok dia akan bertindak tegas kalau pemuda itu merangkulnya seerat ini lagi.

.

.

.

"Kalau Hinata tidak peka juga, mungkin aku beralih kepadamu, Yuuma- _chan_ ~"

"Kupecat kau jadi temanku jika itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Okano tetap tidak peka hingga Maehara putus asa lalu diam-diam menyimpan perasaan ke Isogai. Setelah itu dimulailah cerita cinta terlarang antara mereka berdua :v #justkidding,oke

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Penjelasan dikit, ya…

Jadi, di sini, Maehara manggil Isogai dengan marganya. Dia manggil nama kecil Isogai buat ngerayu, memohon-mohon dan intinya kaya anak kecil yang minta dibeliin mainan oleh emak dan bapaknya. *Nggak tahu sebenarnya mereka itu manggil pakai nama kecil atau marga* *malas ngecek anime -n-"*

Dan sepertinya… Isogai sadis banget ya? ._. Dia itu ikemen berhati malaikat. Nggak mungkin sampai mukul kepala Mae atau berkata sadis TT_TT maafkan daku karena mengkarakterkanmu seperti ini TT_TT *dihajar fans Isogai*

Umm…. Cuma itu sih, yang mau dijelasin. Kalau masih ada yang kurang ngerti, bisa kok tanyain. Kritik dan saran juga sangat diterimaaa….. :3

Ini untuk temen ane yang lagi magang dan ultahnya udah kelewat jauh beberapa bulan lalu :v 22 April. Gomen, waktu itu lagi fokus banget sama lomba… jadi… yaaa begitulah. Anggap ini kado yang tertinggal. Ane kaga tau pairing apa yang ente suka di ansatsu *nih anak ngerequest pairing yang ane kurang kenal waktu itu dan ane belum dapat apapun dari tuh pairing*, jadi, inilah yang ada di otak ane dan maafkan ane kalau ente kurang suka ._.

Maaf kalau ada typo, OOC, alur yang kecepatan, kalimat yang berantakan, cerita yang gaje dan lain hal kekurangan lainnya. Entah mengapa suka sama pasangan straight ini dan langsung terinspirasi melihatnya :v

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca :3


End file.
